Misuseing the bond
by Kitty fang
Summary: Adrian tells Lissa that Rose was in her mind when she was habing sex with Christian and Lissa does not take it as well as she does in the book.
1. Lissa and Adrian

A Change in Lissa finding out Rose saw her having sex With Christian in the Church attic.

Me and 'bloodsucking Vampire girl' made this up : D

Chapter 1 *Adrian and Lissa*

Lissa was walking to her room when she saw Adrian waving to her. She walked over to Adrian. Adrian looked drunk (as usual) and he said in a drunk voice "Hey Lissy" "Uhhh… Adrian?" Lissa replied he was obviously more drunk than usual. He looked at her with out of focus eyes. "Yea Lissy?"

Lissa wanted to get away from him, to spend the rest of her day with other sane people. "Um… I have to go now." Lissa said she expected Adrian to let her leave but he had no intention of letting her go that easily. "what was that Lissy?" he asked. Lissa let out a low growl of annoyance. "I-have-to-go" she said slowly hoping Adrian would catch it. Adrian stared at her drowsily.

Adrian wanted to tell her something to annoy her he loved to annoy people but he was not sure why he often didn't try to annoy people maybe it was an alcohol overdose. But he knew something that would get her attention something Rose probably wouldn't approve of no fix that she defiantly would hate him for it.

"hey Lissy do you want to know a secret?"

"uh… ok" Lissa replied blankly.

"Rose told me in a dream that…"

"What is it Adrian?" Lissa asked getting impatient.

"Rose told me in a dream that she was in your mind…"

"I wish she couldn't do that."

"I'm not finished! Rose told me in a dream that she was in your mind when you were with Christian in the church attic."

"yeah that's great Adrian… SHE WHAT?" replied Lissa suddenly paying attention.

"She was in your mind when you were having sex with Christian" Adrian replied slightly regretting his words. Lissa looked angry. She was angry.


	2. Rose and Lissa

Thank u 4 all the reviews and as u wish I am typing the next chapter. :D

_**SHADOWKISS SPOILER**_

Chapter 2: *Lissa and Rose*

Rose was happily walking to her dorm. She had just flirted with Dimitri. Suddenly Lissa came up next to her. "Hi Liss" she said happily nothing would dampen her spirits today.

Lissa grunted. "What's down?" Asked Rose

"You"

"What did I do? Asked Rose maybe something could dampen her spirits. Lissa grunted again. Rose was confused. "What is it Lissa?" asked Rose getting concerned. "SECRETS!" Lissa shouted. This really shocked Rose had Lissa seen her with Dimitri?

"What secrets?" asked Rose

"You'll figure it out!" said Lissa a bit quieter this time. Rose gasped.

"NO I DON'T LIKE DIMITRI WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT WAS LYING!!" Rose screamed. Lissa looked confused.

"You like Dimitri?" asked Lissa.

"NO!" said Rose "I didn't do him in a cabin I didn't!"

"You did Dimitri in a cabin?"

"NO!"

"I am talking about you misusing your bond!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"You keep going into my mind!"

"I do not!"

"And see me… in the church attic!"

"I do not!"

"At the wrong time!" Lissa was clearly getting angrier. "When I was with Christian!"

"Umm…"

"We were having SEX AND YOU WERE WATCHING! THROUGH THE BOND!"

With that Lissa stormed away!

Rose wandered how she knew. Then she figured it out… ADRIAN!


	3. Christian and Lissa

Thanku 4 all the reviews theyre gr8. sorry 4 delays…

This also was partly created by bloodsucking vampire girl thanks 2 her _**AND **_also 2 Vamp fangs girl.

B4 I write the story I must tell u what happened during the practicing of this chapter.

We were practicing this at school at lunch time. My friend (Vamp fangs girl) was Mia. I was Christian (grrr I am not a guy!) and Bloodsucking vampire girl was Lissa… We agreed not to go out of character at all and if some one made a mistake everyone else would ask them what they were talking about. Anyways… b4 we started vamp fangs girl was eating corn thins they were kinda expensive for a pack of 3. I said how much 1 would be *oops I got it wrong* then we switched into doing this…

'Lissa' did the whole grumpy act and 'Christian' tried to find out what was wrong. Then 'Mia' suddenly stated that 1 would be was the price of 1. Then staying in character we asked "what r u talking about Mia?" Then we kept this up for a while and then I stated "I am so not typing this up!" and here I am now typing it all up! LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 *Christian and Lissa*

This 1 has 2 b 1 of my favorites! :D

Lissa was very angry with Rose she went off to find her Boyfriend Christian. She looked in the church attic, He wasn't there. She gave up quickly and started to walk to her room when he came up behind her. "Hey Lissa!" he said. She jumped slightly. Why was he so sneaky? She didn't answer. "Whats up?" he asked. She still didn't reply. Eventually he got one word out of her. "Rose" Lissa muttered.

"What?" Christian asked. He had not heard her.

"Rose" Lissa repeated no clearer than the last time.

"What?" Christian asked again.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed. Christian was shocked (which rarely happened). Lissa never raised her voice she was always the calm, sweet one.

"What did she do?" asked Christian. Lissa's screaming caught unwanted attention. Suddenly Mia joined in the conversation.

"Hi guys!" Mia said.

"Piss off!" said Christian. She didn't.

"Rose is mean!" stated Lissa.

"How? What did she do? If she hurt you I will stake her! I'll…"

"What happened" asked Mia.

"I thought I told you to piss of!" said Christian.

"She didn't hurt me but you can still stake her if you like!" Lissa wasn't usually this mad it made Christian sure something was up.

"You don't know how to use a stake!" stated Mia

"Then… I'll burn her to death!" Christian and Lissa turned away from Mia she still followed.

"Rose misused her bond with me I wish she didn't have it. Why did I shadow-kiss her WHY?"

"What did she do?" asked Christian.

"She got into my head. She saw my life from my own eyes."

"When, Why?"

"She says she can't control it!"

"Maybe she can't!"

"Then why would she do it at such a horrible moment. Well a horrible moment for her to be in my head. But… A great moment for me!" Lissa sighed.

Mia giggled.

"Shut up Mia! What happened Lissa?"

"Well I was…" she trailed off.

"What happened what were you doing?"

"You" Lissa muttered.

"Ooooooooooooooooh" sang Mia who got it straight away.

"What?" asked Christian who obviously didn't get it.

"We were…" started Lissa

"What were we doing" Asked Christian

"What do you think!" said Mia she burst into a giggling fit.

"Umm…"

"She doesn't get the point of PRIVACY!" screamed Lissa.

"Were you getting changed" asked Christian.

"No idiot!" said Mia recovering from her giggling fit only to start up with another.

"I was with you."

"Doing what?"

"I repeat… you"

"This is confusing."

"CHURCH ATTIC!"

"What?"

"BLANKETS!"

"WHAT?"

"CANDELS!"

"WHAT?"

"SEX!!!"

"WHA… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mia's giggling fit increased to half chocking laughter.

Christian stomped off clearly looking for Rose this could end badly!

**I gotta admit its short but I like it none the less! :D**


End file.
